


Blanket Forts and Blini

by Staronet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Happy Birthday Victor!, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Post-Canon, Tooth Rotting Fluff, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staronet/pseuds/Staronet
Summary: Yuuri and Victor celebrate Victor's birthday





	Blanket Forts and Blini

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maladroitcore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maladroitcore/gifts).



Yuuri wasn’t a morning person, instead, he was a night owl who would rather stay up late doing various things than waking up at the crack of dawn and face the world. So waking up in the morning for practice was something Yuuri loathed with his entire being, however, today when he opened his eyes he was excited to be up. The reason for that excitement was currently being used as his pillow also known as his fiancee, the love of his life, Victor Nikiforov. He still couldn’t believe that he was here with his idol-now turned lover, living in an apartment with their dog (child) Makkachin. 

Blinking the sleep from his eyes he moved his head to look up at Victor who was still fast asleep under him. He decided over their summer of pinning for each other that Victor was better looking than in his posters and dreams, maybe it was because he could see his slightly crooked tooth when he smiled big. Or how his eyes sparkled with every emotion even anger, it was dull but it was there. 

His skin wasn’t pale and perfect, in the summer it was dotted with freckles on his nose, cheeks, and shoulders. He had a small scar on his eyebrow from banging his head when he was younger, causing his eyebrow to grow a little different than the other. His nose was slightly more pointer but he loved it, even when Victor hid it in the crook of his neck when he got cold.

He loved everything about his Vitya, even if he forgets things more than most or doesn’t think before he does something big. He still can’t believe how perfect his fiancee is even with all of his faults, he still can’t believe that Victor would choose him. 

He watched as Victor’s eyes shift and his silver eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, he knows that Victor is starting to wake after all he’s woken up next to him more times than he can count. He leaned down and pressed soft kisses up his neck and jaw, Victor sighing as he woke. 

“Hi,” he whispered as Victor's eyes opened and met his, (which if you asked him lit up more when they did.) He leaned down once more and captured Victor’s lips in a kiss, even with morning breath it was perfect to him. He felt Victor’s tongue against his lips making him open them with a hum, soft and sweet.

They broke apart as Victor’s arms caged him in a hug, he gave Victor, Eskimo kisses across his cheeks, “Hey you.” Victor whispered to him.

He hummed once more before placing another kiss on Victor’s lips, “Happy Birthday Vitya.” His heart skipped a beat when he received a wide heart-shaped smile from him. 

“Thank you, Moya Lyubov”

“Do you want to cuddle here more or see your birthday surprise?” while he loved both options in his opinion he couldn’t wait for Victor to see what he had done, he knew that Victor would love it. He also knew that he could give him anything and Victor would love it just because it came from him.

“You know how much I love surprises.” Victor booped him on the nose making him laugh.

“How could I forget? After all, the first time I met you was a lovely surprise.” 

Victor chuckled, “Let's go see your surprise for me then.”

He gave Victor one last kiss before climbing out of bed, he turned around and grabbed Victor before he could even sit up. The man in his arms yelped in surprise but then held on tightly to him, he laughed and pressed a kiss to Victor’s cheek.

“Close your eyes.” He said as he nudged the door open with his foot he didn’t need to look up to know that Victor had closed his eyes. As after he spoke Victor hid his face in the crook of his neck.

He may have walked faster than necessary but in his defense, he was excited, as he entered the living room he saw part of his gift. Seeing it the next day he knew that it was perfect. He gently set Victor on the plush carpet his face still hiding in his neck.

“Okay turn around and open your eyes.”

He watched as Victor's face went from one of confused to surprise and then finally into joy, he laughed as Victor pulled him into a death grip of a hug, “Yuuri its so cute! I love it!” it in question was a small blanket fort.

“Why don’t you go inside and I start breakfast.” he struggled to say in the crushing hug, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Victor kissed the top of his head, “You spoil me, love.”

He hummed, “I wanted to do it and besides, it's not spoiling if you deserve it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Now,” he gave a Victor a pat on the butt, “get in and I’ll bring you breakfast. I think Makkachin is hiding in there as well.” 

As Victor moved to get into the fort he moved to the kitchen, thankfully he had planned out everything last night and had most of the ingredients set out. He was going to make one of Victor’s favorite foods, Blini. Which thankfully weren’t too hard to make after a few tries, Russain pancakes were almost as easy as American pancakes.

He set to work humming a tune to himself without realizing, a habit he had picked up from his mother after hours of helping her in the kitchen. He beat the eggs and milk together along with the rest of the dry ingredients, buttered the pan after doing the water test. I was quite easy after that, the Blini only taking roughly two minutes to cook.

He placed a plate of the Blini in the middle of the tray which was surrounded by fruits and jams to put on them, as well as their tea. Carefully he picked up the tray and headed to the fort which was a bit hard to navigate the blanket over the opening, but thankfully he managed to do it without spilling anything.

“Vi-” he stopped short when he saw that Victor was curled up on the pile of pillows asleep with Makkachin under his arm. The old dog wagged her tail but made no move to come to him, he set everything in its place before waking up his fiancee. However, when he was ready he didn’ want to wake him up, curled up in the pillows surrounded by the warm light of the fairy lights he looked peaceful.

However, he knew that if he let Victor sleep on he’d end up eating a cold breakfast, which is not what he wanted. Gently he leaned over and shook Victor who groggily hummed and hugged Makkachin closer to his chest.

“Vitya,” he cooed softly, “you need to wake up I made Blinis.” that caused Victor’s blue eyes to open at him.

“Food?” Victor mumbled before he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“I made your favorite, Blini.”

Victor hummed, “Thank you love.” he pressed a kiss on his cheek, he smiled as he watched Victor did in. As they ate they talked about the rink and their rinkmates, Georgi and his new girlfriend who thankfully looks like she’ll last. Then about Milia and Yuri and how their recent banter has had Yakov losing his hair twice as fast, which was not being helped by his and Victor’s own antics.

“That was delicious Moya Lyubov'!” Victor hugged Yuuri tightly as he nuzzled his cheek against his head which drew a giggle from Yuuri.

“I’m glad,” he started to pack up the tray, “I was worried that I was going to mess up your mom’s recipe.” he finished and set the tray outside of the fort.

“I couldn’t tell the difference.” Victor stretched nearly knocking down the roof of the fort but he didn’t seem to notice as he flopped back onto the pile of pillows.

He smiled softly as he moved next to his fiancee he gently ran his fingers through his hair, Victor hummed before his eyes started to flutter shut.

“Vitya.” he said, “don’t go back to sleep I still have to give you your gift.”

“You’re too sweet to me,” Victor mumbled.

“How can I not?” he turned to the corner of the fort to grab the small gift, where he ended up having to fight Makkachin for it as the old poodle wouldn’t get up. The Victor chuckled at Yuuri’s struggle with Makkachin, finally, he was able to pull the small box out from under her.

“Is not much,” he began as he fiddled with the box, “but I saw it and couldn’t pass it up.” he handed the box to Victor who quickly tore the wrapping off of it.

“Yuuri!” he cried before caging him in another death grip of a hug.

“I saw it when I was buying Makkachin her food, since we have snowflakes on our rings I thought it was only fair that Makkachin has one to.” he watched as Victor took the old collar off of Makkachin then replace it with the blue collar, white and gold snowflakes dotted around the whole surface.

“I love it, thank you Moya Lyubov'.” Victor hugged him again this time not as hard, he gladly accepted a soft kiss from him as well.

“Of course, I hope this ties you over until your party his weekend.” 

“Yuuri!” Victor drew out u’s, “Did you get me more?”

He tried to hide the blush that formed on his cheeks, “Maybe.”

“Yuuri! What am I to do with you spoiling me?”

“Hmmm,” he mimicked Victor by placing his pointer finger against his lips, “Well you can cuddle with me.”

He yelped when Victor fell backward taking him with him as well, “Sounds like you’ve got yourself a deal.” the two adjusted their positions until he was curled up with his head under Victor’s chin.

“Thank you Moya Lyubov'” Victor kissed the top of his head once again.

“Hmm, anything for you.” he hugged Victor closer to him.

“I love you my sun,” Victor whispered into his hair just as he drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever gift exchange and I had so much fun with it! Maladroit ended up being the person who I was to write for and I am so happy I was chosen to write for them, I hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
